Episode 7727 (19th January 2017)
Plot Finn chases after Kasim and stands in front of the car to stop him going anywhere. Aaron questions if Robert is really calling their engagement off and questions if ever loved him. Kasim's dad Paul asks Finn to get out the way and gets out of the car to move him. Finn grabs the car keys and throws them away. Whilst Paul retrieves the keys, Kasim tells Finn that his family are more important than he is. Gabby finishes cleaning up Ashley and he apologises to his daughter. Paddy is still in pain as he and Chas sit down in Marlon's kitchen. Chas notices Paddy's discomfort, but he insists he's okay and they both admit they're nervous about the date. Victoria stops Robert leaving The Woolpack and is adamant they should sort things up. Robert reveals he has called off Vegas and Victoria realises Robert and Aaron were planning to get married whilst there. Finn tells Kasim he shouldn't let his dad tell him how to live his life, but Kasim tells Finn doesn't want to be with him as he's crazy. Lisa works up the courage to speak to Nicola about her job. Laurel puts feelers out about the underwear party and is surprised to learn of the recent sackings. Victoria assures Aaron there's nothing going on between Robert and Rebecca. She suggests Aaron accept Robert for who he is but Aaron doesn't know who that is. Paul manages to find his keys and orders Finn to stay away from Kasim. Finn questions where Paul was when Kasim was in a coma and shouts to Kasim that his dad doesn't love him, but he does. Paul pushes Finn to the ground. Finn reminds Kasim that he was into him when they slept together which he gets a punch for. Worked up Aaron intervenes and punches Kasim over and over. Aaron shrugs off Paul and only stops when Victoria yells his name. Finn questions what Aaron has done and Paul warns him he'll regret this. Kasim tells Finn he wishes he'd never met him. Chas flirts with Paddy, and when she leaves the room, Paddy tells Marlon that Chas acting sexily is making his pain worse. When Chas returns, Paddy collapses into his desert. Emma nurses Finn's bloody nose. Nicola tells Kerry and Lisa that she has already got agency staff to cover their jobs, but Lisa begs for her job back. Nicola agrees to give Lisa her job back, and Kerry too when she agrees to keep her mouth shut. Gabby and Ashley play Monopoly and Ashley tells his daughter he's so proud of the woman she's turning into, but he cannot remember Arthur. Robert confronts Aaron who is washing his hands about assaulting Kasim and tells him he can't take his anger out like that, although Aaron blames Robert for him being like this. Emma and Ross try to talk Finn out of going to hospital to visit Kasim. Robert admits to Aaron that he should've told him about Rebecca, but everything he does is for their future. He questions what more Aaron wants from him and assures Aaron that he loves him. Aaron tells Robert that he loves him but explains he hates the person he is around him and he can't be that for rest of his life. Chas questions why Paddy didn't say he was in agony all evening and Marlon suggests he get himself checked out in A&E. Chas states tonight has been almost perfect and suffering in silence is the most romantic thing someone has done for her in ages. They kiss. Laurel returns home and tells Gabby that the extra money from the underwear parties mean they'll be able to find a care home closer to home. Laurel is surprised to see Gabby has put on a load of washing, but she neglects to tell Laurel the real reason she put it on. Robert tells Aaron he doesn't want to split up. A Police Officer arrives and arrests Aaron for GBH. Cast Regular cast *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *Paul - Joe Tucker *Police Officer - Chan Shoker Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and carpark *Hotten Road *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,780,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes